The Day the Green Tea Ran Dry
by AkitaKuniAnika
Summary: A day, or more, depending on how I feel, in the Reikai Tanktei's lives... Kurama's fangirls, George the Oni's job (which is actually Koenma's), and such. R&R!


The Day Green Tea Ran Dry  
  
Disclaimer: We do own Yu Yu Hakusho. We would most definitely love to. We wish. Immensely.  
  
Kuni: I own Kurama... MINE!  
  
Anika: So? I manipulate Kurama. After all, he is my brother...  
  
Kuni: And why do you think I stay at your house so much? Anywho... We do not own any characters or the series, so if you feel like suing anyone, sue Anika.  
  
Anika: I will cut your throat. I recently sharpened my katana... *examines blade*  
  
Kuni: @.@ On with the story! *Sweatdrop* __________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 1: Kurama Vs. the Fangirls  
  
One fine and lovely day, Kurama was walking down the street, on his way home.  
  
Kurama: *Whistling* La la la la...do do do... *Attention is suddenly turned to five girls running after him, squealing*  
  
Girls: Ooh!! Kurama! Help us with our homework!  
  
Kurama: *shocked* How did they catch up?!? *turns around* *smiles* How may you ladies be faring? I'm sorry, but I'm in quite a bit of a rush.  
  
Girls: Ooh! Kurama! Please! Please!  
  
Kurama: Really ladies, I honestly have to be going. *turns around and runs away*  
  
Some many amount of minutes later, in some random ally:  
  
Kurama: Phew! I think I finally lost them.  
  
Girls: *distantly* Kurama! Kurama! Where are you? We couldn't keep up! Where'd you go? Kurama!  
  
Kurama: Or not... They're getting closer! *gives sky pleading look* *starts running again*  
  
A long while later, under some odd bush, and just a block or so away from his house:  
  
Kurama: Wow! It's been nearly three and a half hours since they started chasing me. *consults watch* Hopefully they've given up...  
  
But just a block away:  
  
Girl 1: Oh, where'd he get to?  
  
Girl 2: I don't know.  
  
Girl 3: Wish I did.  
  
Girl 4: Me too. Oh well, should we give up yet?  
  
Girl 2: Let's keep searching.  
  
Girl 1: Just a bit longer.  
  
Girl 3: I agree.  
  
Girls together: Kurama!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kurama!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! What about our homework!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Back in Kurama's hidden spot behind the bush:  
  
Kurama: Well, proves my theory wrong. They're still after me. Wishful thinking I suppose...  
  
Girls: *turn corner*  
  
Kurama: *mutters under breath* No! How did they find me?!?  
  
Girls: We know you're around here! Come on! We just want help with our homework!!! That's it!!!! Kurama!!!  
  
Kurama: *sarcastically mutters* Gee, to bad we didn't have any!  
  
Girls: Kurama!!!!!!! Where are you!?!?!?!?! Kurama: *ducks further behind bush* Please go away, please go away.... Girl 4: Maybe he isn't here after all. Girl 1: Perhaps you're right. Girl 2: He's probably gotten to his house. Girl 3: Hey, let's go get our book of "Kurama Karols"! We can meet back under his window in 10 minutes.  
  
Kurama: *sweat drops* *realizes what that means* ........!!!!  
  
Girls: *say bye to each other*  
  
Kurama: Finally!  
  
So Kurama finally got to walk home, well... actually, he ran.  
  
Back at Kurama's house:  
  
Kurama burst in: Hiei!  
  
Hiei: *jumps up and unsheathes katana in fighting stance* What!?!  
  
Kurama: *out of breath* They- *notices two figures on his floor*  
  
Yusuke: On floor previously wrestling with Kuwabara* Hold it! Hey Kurama, where's the fire?  
  
Kurama: Why are you two here?  
  
Yusuke: We've been here all day. Me 'n Kuwabara here decided to skip school.  
  
Kuwabara: We didn't really know where to go. *shrugs* So we came here. You can ask the shrimp.  
  
Hiei: *who had now relaxed and sheathed his katana* Hn. It's true, unfortunately.  
  
Kurama: Oh, well, we have to get out of here. There are a whole bunch of..... *glances at Yusuke and Kuwabara* people coming to.... bother me. We need to get out of the house. NOW!!!  
  
Yusuke: Oh, I get it. *smirks* You mean you have another bunch of girls that tried to get you to help them with homework, even though there was none. Then you hide under a bush while they search for you less than 5 yards away, then they decide to go sing carols under your window, meeting back here in five minutes, 2 are left now. Well, how right am I?  
  
Kurama: *stares*  
  
Yusuke: Oh, a little dragon told me so. *winks at Hiei*  
  
Kuwabara: *giggles*  
  
Hiei: Hn. I got tired of waiting with these fools, so I went looking for you.  
  
Kurama: What!?!?!?! Why didn't you save me!?!?!  
  
Hiei: *raises eyebrow*  
  
Yusuke: We were just enjoying your suffering. That's all.  
  
Kurama: THAT'S ALL?!? *does breathing exercises* Do you have any idea how long I spent running from them this week?  
  
Kuwabara: No?  
  
Kurama: 21 hours, I kept track.  
  
Kuwabara: Wow that's a lot for one week. So that's how you stay in shape. But so what? What's Twenty-one hours a week, that's like an hour a day.  
  
Yusuke: Two and a half.  
  
Hiei: Three.  
  
Yusuke: Whatever, anyway Kurama, I don't see what you're problem is.  
  
Kurama: The problem is: IT'S TUESDAY!!!  
  
Kuwabara: Let's see now, Tuesday is the third day of the week.... *starts counting on fingers*  
  
Hiei: Che. Don't even try to figure it out, Kuwabara. You wouldn't be able to.  
  
Kuwabara: SHUT UP YOU SHRIMP!!!!!!!!  
  
Kurama: Please, that doesn't matter right-  
  
Girls outside: *attempts to sing* Kurama! Kurama! You're the beautiful Kurama! Handsome and smart and SI---NGLE!!!!!!!! Kurama! Kurama! You're the beautiful Kurama! We wish you were here with us now!  
  
Everyone inside the house: ............ @_@  
(Can we say sweat drop loud enough to comprehend the situation right now? I think not.)  
  
Yusuke: I think I'm beginning to see now. Normally, I wouldn't mind being chased by loads of girls, but I can finally, well... You do this every day???  
  
Kurama: Just wait until they start they're nightly lullabies....  
  
Hiei: *glaring through wall of house at girls outside* Yes, have quite gotten used to the tree, but not the girls. (Hiei, for those of you who don't read a lot, is referring to the tree he often sleeps in right outside of Kurama's window. Nothing bad should be taken from the previous statement. I am not a hentei person)  
  
Kuwabara: Ya, I can see what you mean. So, can we go now? *winces as girls reach "single" produce high, off-pitch sound* Please?  
  
Yusuke: Ya, I think it's about time.  
  
Kurama: Yes, I am quite sure I agree with Yusuke. We should go now.  
  
Yusuke: Unless....  
  
Kuwabara: What Urameshi? What're ya thinking?  
  
Yusuke: Well, what if we gave them what they wanted....  
  
Kurama: *stares in horror*  
  
Yusuke: But not what they want.  
  
Kuwabara: What'd ya mean, Urameshi?  
  
Kurama: You're going to pull a trick on them! That isn't exactly what I would consider-  
  
Yusuke: Come now Kurama, I want to do it, you will get your sleep, Hiei will get his tree, Kuwabara will get his laugh, and fun will be had all around.  
  
Kurama: Well... *after pondering* I suppose I have no other choice...  
  
Yusuke: That's the spirit Kurama!  
  
Kurama: What is your proposition, Yusuke?  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Notes: Anika: Hn. Kuni had to go. How unfortunate. For you. However, at this point in time, that is not the subject. Please review and- *blushes a little* I kinda have no idea what exactly Yusuke is planning yet, so if you have any ideas, come foreword, would you? 


End file.
